A Lost Love
by Jade071
Summary: A Mysterious Girl has appeared on an unexpecting Chichi asking the where abouts of Goku, who is this girl and what does she want with Goku? *A Goku and Chichi romance in upcoming chapters*
1. The Mysterious Girl

Chapter 1 : The Mysterious Girl    
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragonball Z or GT  
  
******  
  
   
  
Chichi was outside hanging out the washing on this pleasant sunny day with the knowledge that Gohan was inside the house studying and Goten sleeping over at Trunks' house doing only Kami knows what when this strange teenage girl just appears out of no where.  
  
At first Chichi doesn't believe her eyes, after all people don't just appear out of no where to end up right in front of your face. But after blinking and rubbing her eyes at least 20 times she starts to get a little scared.  
  
After building up some courage, the bewildered and a little dumbfounded Chichi asks the girl, "Who are you?"  
  
The girl just glares at her with her dangerous black eyes and a menacing smirk on her face which could easily match up to one off Vegeta's and says, "Where is Kakkarot?"  
  
Chichi, remembering that Vegeta always calls Goku Kakkarot looked at the girl a little surprised, but answers, "My husband Goku, the one you like to call "Kakkarot" is off training. Why? Do you know him?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"What? I just told you he's gone off to train with Vegeta. Now answer my question, who are you?"  
  
The girl, now powering up yelled in a vicious voice, "Where is he!"  
  
Now Chichi was getting quite annoyed, after all she had told the girl the truth, Goku was out training with Vegeta, "I told you! He's gone off to train somewhere in the forest with Vegeta. Now what do you want? Who are y….."  
  
The girl cut Chichi of with a threatening glare as if she was going to kill her before flying off. Well, Chichi thought, if she wants me to answer her questions the lease she could was answer mine, but why did she want Goku? And why on Earth did she call him Kakkarot? I'll have to ask Goku as soon as he gets home Pondering this problem Chichi went inside to start cooking dinner.  
  
***  
  
Just on queue, right after Chichi had set the last plate on the table and called Gohan down for dinner Goku came through the door.  
  
Smelling the aroma of his dinner Goku says, "Hmmmm… Chichi that smells good"  
  
"Well you won't be getting any if you don't go and clean all the dirt off you, your making a mess and I only washed the floors today!"  
  
"Oh... come on Chichi, I'm hungry"  
  
 Chichi gives Goku one of her glares and Goku notices that her hand had just moved towards the hot, dirty pan that she had cooked their dinner in.  
  
"On second thoughts, I am a bit dirty aren't I? I'll go wash my hands and be back in a sec."  
  
Within seconds Goku was back and as clean as a new penny awaiting his dinner.  
  
***  
  
After dinner Chichi starts to clean up and sends Gohan off to bed she decides to ask Goku about the strange girl.  
  
"Goku"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you know a teenage girl, who can fly and has mean black eyes? Or do you know someone like that?"  
  
After think as hard as he possibly could with out getting a migraine Goku answered "No. Why?"  
  
"Well it's just something that happened today…" And Chichi started to tell Goku everything about her encounter with the girl, about how the girl had appeared out of no where and how she kept on demanding to know where Goku was. "…and she called you Kakkarot. That's what Vegeta calls you isn't?"  
  
"Yeah, Vegeta calls me that. He says it's my Saiyan name"  
  
"Then why would this girl be asking for you using your Saiyan name?"  
  
"I…I don't know. Maybe Vegeta will"  
  
"Good idea, when we go to pick Goten up tomorrow we can ask him"  
  
With that problem sorted out, well at least until tomorrow Chichi and Goku decided to enjoy each others company for a while as they headed off towards there room.  
  
******  
  
Well thats the end of chapter one so what did you all think? Please please Review!   
  
  


	2. The disappearance

Hello everyone, I finally got around to writing chapter 2 of this story… Well not much to say so enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: The disappearance  
  
Goten and Trunks were playing a game they called, "Bang" where the aim was to blow up as much stuff in a certain amount of time and the person to destroy the most wins, when Goku and chichi arrived at capsule corp. Bulma was inside at the time cooking breakfast for around 30-40 people or in other word one human and three sayian-jins and came out to great her two close friends.  
  
"You're here early" Bulma comments, "If I'd known I would've cook more food"  
  
"That's okay, we've already eaten." Chichi replies. "Actually we were wondering where Vegeta was?"  
  
"Vegeta? Where else? In the gravity room training. Why?"  
  
"I'll explain once Vegeta's here."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be out here in no time, after his breakfast no doubt. After-all you know how sayian-jin wont let anything come between them and there food"  
  
As if on queue, Vegeta comes walking out and yells, "Woman! Where's my food?"  
  
"It's on the bench, and stop calling me woman! Or would you prefer to cook your own breakfast?"  
  
A small humph was all that Vegeta said to that as he heads off to the kitchen. At the smell of breakfast Goten and Trunks stopped blowing up rocks and raced to the kitchen trying to get there before all the food was gone. Bulma, chichi and Goku just walked there at a normal pace.  
  
Once breakfast was finally over the parents, (Goku, Chichi, Bulma and Vegeta) went to the garden to talk. Chichi told Bulma and Vegeta about the girl, how she appeared and vanished, and that she was after Goku using his Saiyan name.  
  
"Sounds like there's someone out there and that only leaves one big question, are they our friends or our enemies?" Bulma states after Chichi finishes.  
  
"I don't like the sound of this, no one should know Kakkorot's Saiyan name except for Saiyan's and those weaklings that call themselves Z-fighter" Vegeta comments.  
  
"I know, that's why we were worried and thought you might be able to help" Chichi explains, they all look at each other and no one comments all knowing somehow that this girl wasn't their friend.  
  
"Well there's no point in worrying about something that we can't do anything about, so we might as well forget it for a least a little while and hope she doesn't show up again." Bulma decides.  
  
At this all the adults, except for Vegeta who goes to the gravity room to train go to the two little boys and collect there child and head home with more questions then answers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sitting at the table for dinner, the Son family is happily finishing their meals when a large ki appears. Goku, Goten and Gohan all instantly turn their heads in the direction of this strangely powerful and evil ki.  
  
"I don't like the feel of this" Gohan comments.  
  
"Everyone stay here, I'll go see who it is" Goku tells them as he gets up to leave.  
  
"Dad! Don't you want me to come to? It might be dangerous and you could use my help" Gohan asks.  
  
'No I should be fine, stay here and protect your mother"  
  
As Goku leaves the house he starts to fly towards the ki which is in the forest, as he gets there he becomes very aware of his surrounds as he tries to locate the exact location of the ki. Then almost instantly the ki vanishes and the next thing Goku knows he's been hit in the back of his head and is knock-out, his last thought's before everything went black was Chichi….  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back at capsule corp. Vegeta's eating his dinner when he to, feels the ki, he looks toward Trunks who had obviously felt it to.  
  
"I'm going to check this out, the rest of you stay here."  
  
With that he took flight towards the Son family's residence, it was a cold night and it had an eerie feeling around it. He feels Kakkrot's ki then, in a split second it was no more. Once Vegeta finally reaches the forest with the ki he looks around and just as Kakkrot he too is hit in the back of his head. Everything just goes black…  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well that's chapter two! Tell me what you think, should I continue with the next chapter, should I give up? Or do you want more????? 


End file.
